eine Mauer
by le.clarius
Summary: Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengutuk eksistensi vulgar itu yang telah memisahkan orang-orangnya dengan saudara mereka, memisahkan juga dirinya dengan sang kakak. Germancest. For Accent of Rain.


Kelabu tinggi yang tertutup pelangi coretan caci maki, busuk oleh bau jasad dan mesiu, dipenuhi keputusasaan dan harapan kosong, dihantui tembakan membabi buta dari moncong senapan yang ditenteng pasukan penjaga perbatasan _Deutsche Demokratische Republik _(_1_). Ia sering menatapnya tatkala berada di tengah keramaian Berlin, menyaksikan dinding setinggi duabelas kaki itu seakan menyentuh angkasa, melingkupi gerbang Brandenburg yang mulai pudar warnanya. Dan setiap kali pasangan lazuardi terjatuh ke dinding—_terkutuk!_—itu, hatinya serasa bertambah hampa.

Semakin menegaskan akan dingin bernama kesunyian itu yang melingkupi dirinya sendiri. Ya, sendirian.

Baginya waktu terlewat begitu lama—terlalu lambat; merangkak dengan kecepatan siput sejak dinding itu mulai dibangun. Ia hampir melupakan kapan awal eksistensi vulgar itu terwujud—dan tak yakin kapan susunan konkret itu akan rubuh; meski segala yang diinginkan tangannya hanyalah untuk menyambar palu godam dan menjebol tembok lusuh itu.

Masih... ia tak yakin kapan rindu yang menggebu kencang dalam dirinya ini akan terpuaskan.

. . .

.

_**EINE MAUER**_

.

—_**disavowal**_:

Hetalia milik _Herr_ Hidekaz Himaruya.

—_**within this fanfiction**_:

OOC maybe. Incest. BL. Character's death. Saturated of historical references.

.

_request fic for **Accent of Rain**_

.

. . .

Mereka berbicara nasibnya seakan ia tengah tidak berada di ruangan yang sama, para Sekutu brengsek itu. Ah, ya. Ia sudah tak lagi punya suara di konferensi ini. Perang ini sudah berakhir dan kalah, dirinya. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu mereka selesai memutuskan, membubuhkan tandatangannya, dan melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan—betapapun ia (pasti) membenci keadaan yang akan mereka ciptakan nantinya. Telinganya terus mendengarkan walau mulut terbungkam rapat, mulai tak suka arah pembicaraan mereka—membagi negaranya (_2_).

Di sisi lain, Gilbert tampak lebih tenang dari biasanya. Biru _Luftwaffen Fliegerbluse _yang melekat di badannya telah mulai pudar, ikut mencerminkan keletihannya. Perban membebat luka-luka di tangan, kaki, dan kepalanya, sedikit kecokelatan oleh darah yang merembes lalu mengering. Ia sendiri tak berbeda jauh—perban menutupi salah satu matanya, retak tulang di tangan kiri, hijau _Wehrmacht _yang melekat di badannya lusuh, coreng moreng oleh lumpur dan ditempeli bau metalik darah, juga bau besi dari mesiu senapan.

Semua terlewat begitu cepat, hingga keputusan terakhir dibuat. Shock terlukis jelas di wajahnya saat membubuhkan tanda tangan di selembar perjanjian itu. Mereka akan melakukannya—mereka akan benar-benar membelah tanahnya jadi bagian-bagian kecil, menjadikan negaranya teritori dari masing-masing negara sekutu, mengambil semua yang ia miliki, menagih uang ganti rugi peperangan ini darinya (uang lagi, uang lagi)—

Dan di antara semua keputusan yang mereka buat, ia paling tak suka dengan yang terakhir; mengambil Gilbert dari sisinya.

Ketika shock turun dan digantikan dengan kesangsian, sepasang lazuardi menyaksikan saat sang kakak diseret pergi oleh raksasa utara itu yang namanya tak pernah berhenti mengirimkan getar ketakutan, bahkan pada mereka yang sepihak dengan lelaki bersyal itu. Sang pemilik darah Jerman tak percaya kalau sang kakak—sang personifikasi Prussia penggenggam jiwa ksatria penakluk—akan diam saja seperti itu.

_Mengapa_? Semua perang ini terjadi karena dirinya. Semua kesalahannya sendiri semata. Ia mampu menanggung segala konsekuensinya sendiri. Mengapa mereka harus menyeret Gilbert pula ke dalam perjanjian ini! Jika ia mengingat, malah sang kakak selalu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengakhiri perang tanpa arti itu—

Tak cukupkah semua yang harus ia bayarkan?

Ia tak percaya pada pandangannya hari itu; saat segala di depan matanya mulai tampak kabur bersamaan dengan sensasi basah dan hangat yang menyelimuti bola matanya, bayangan Gilbert yang semakin lama semakin bertambah kecil.

Ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Ia ingin lari sekencang-kencangnya. Ia ingin menyambar sosok itu dan mendekapnya erat lalu tak pernah melepasnya lagi sampai kapanpun.

Hanya ia tak bisa. Badannya membeku di tempat. Kakinya serasa diikat oleh lantai Potsdam.

Namun sebelum sosok itu menghilang sepenuhnya dari lingkup matanya, ia masih bisa menangkap satu senyuman tulus yang begitu langka di wajah sang kakak dikirimkan hanya pada dirinya—walaupun mata biru penuh dengan air mata tak tertumpah, senyuman itu begitu jelas terpatri dalam memorinya.

.

_Waktu berubah dan era **kita** sudah pergi. Benar 'kan, Westen?_

. . .

Adalah satu ruangan di rumahnya tak pernah ia masuki semenjak kepergian Gilbert. Bukan karena ia kehilangan kuncinya, tetapi lebih karena isi ruangan itu sendiri. Bahkan kecenderungannya untuk bersih-bersih yang berlebih-sedikit-obsesif sekalipun tak bisa mengalahkan badai perasaan yang menerpa dirinya sekaligus menahannya dari memasuki ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu terletak di bawah tanah, bersebelahan dengan kamar Gilbert yang ia bersihkan sesekali. Di balik pintu kayu berselimut debu, tersimpan berbaris lemari buku berisi catatan harian milik sang kakak. Tak hanya itu saja, ruangan bak perpustakaan juga menyimpan barang-barang kepunyaan sang kakak di masa silam—sebuah pedang dipajang di atas pintu masuk, perisai bergambar elang hitam di sisi lubang ventilasi, berbagai jenis senapan, pisau belati bermacam bentuk, banyak pakaian kebesaran yang dipakai kakaknya dahulu saat Prussia masih menyandang nama _Königreich_ (_3_), tak lupa beberapa emblem _Iron Cross_ seperti yang selalu tergantung di lehernya dan leher Gilbert.

Dan karena sang kakak kini berada di sisi lain yang tak tertembus, ia merasa terlalu banyak benda di ruangan itu yang mengingatkannya pada masa lampau, pada Prussia;

—mengingatkan betapa **jauh** mereka telah **jatuh**.

. . .

Ada geli, ada simpatik, ada kalimat "Kau bercanda, hah?" yang menguap di lidah.

Kalau ada negara dan personifikasi yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu, Alfred F. Jones-nya Amerika Serikat adalah jawabannya. Gelitik persaingan aneh adidaya muda itu dengan raksasa di utara Eropa mulai menguasai atmosfer global dan mau tak mau ikut menyeret seluruh dunia dalam perang tanpa medan langsung itu. Termasuk juga dirinya.

Ia hanya bisa mengernyit saat terakhir bertemu dengan Alfred dan Arthur sambil menahan sarkasme yang hendak terluncur dari bibirnya—karena sarkasme itu milik Arthur, bukan dirinya—dengan telinga menyimak rencana—_**hero**__ik_, Alfred menegaskan—mereka untuk membantu _Ostzone_ setelah Soviet memutuskan untuk menutup semua hubungan dari luar (_4_). Ia tak begitu mendengarkan, yang ia tangkap hanyalah rencana itu menggunakan pesawat, termasuk _Spirit of Freedom_ yang terus menerus dibanggakan sang pemuda Amerika Serikat hingga semua orang di dalam ruangan yang sama paham kehebatan pesawat itu.

Ia tahu semua yang dilakukan Alfred hanyalah usaha untuk menekan Ivan. Keputusan terakhir Soviet atas teritorinya di Berlin dilihat sang adidaya muda sebagai kesempatan untuk bertindak a la _hero_—salah satu dari persaingan aneh kedua raksasa itu. Ia sendiri tak memiliki pilihan lain selain setuju dengan sang pemuda hiperaktif.

Maka ia tak heran saat deru baling-baling _C-54 Skymaster_ yang menenggelamkan desing _autobahn _yang tengah ia naiki memenuhi angkasa Berlin, menuju ke sisi Timur. Ah, ya—semua demi kedamaian, Alfred pernah menegaskan, walau ia tak tahu apa hubungan kedamaian dengan permen dan cokelat (_5_).

Ia hanya berharap entah bagaimana rencana milik blok barat itu bisa menolong Gilbert.

. . .

Hari-hari terlewat begitu saja. Ia mengangkat dirinya dari liang keterpurukan akan fakta bahwa ia tak lagi bersama sang kakak, memaksakan dirinya bekerja siang malam, mondar mandir antara Bonn dan Berlin, pertemuan dengan otoritas ataupun dengan Alfred F. Jones dan kroninya; segala agar tak tenggelam dalam atmosfer kesepian yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Tapi ia tak lagi peduli dengan dirinya sendiri.

Langkah kakinya pelan tenggelam dalam deru kendaraan yang banyak mondar mandir, memenuhi atmosfer Berlin yang tenang dengan asap tipis. Jumat yang sepi setelah semua orang bergegas pulang ke kediamannya, bau beku pertama di penghujung musim gugur merasuk ke dalam rongga hidungnya. Ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari melirik ke arah Berlin Timur.

Dahinya mengernyit melihat kawat berduri yang terpancang paralel sepanjang perbatasan (_6_); sesuatu yang tak ia lihat saat berangkat ke Bonn beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah lebih dekat ke daerah timur. Ia meringis saat merasakan luka berbentuk vertikal di dada kirinya kembali berdenyut dengan impuls rasa sakit—kembali mengingatkannya akan apa yang telah luput dari genggaman tangannya; saat Berlin terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Ia telah mendengar sesuatu semacam ini saat berada di Bonn, namun tak percaya bahwa Gilbert benar-benar melakukan hal seperti ini.

Dan kini, apa yang ada di depan matanya berbicara yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Puluhan orang berseragam militer _Deutsche Demokratische Republik_ menjaga pagar kawat berduri itu. Di dekatnya, tampak area yang tanahnya ditutupi dengan pasir—_death strip._ Ia yakin pagar itu digunakan untuk mencegah pelarian dari timur ke barat; dengan jumlahnya yang ekstrim seperti itu, tak ada pilihan lain kalau terus terjadi—hal yang dengan berat hati ia akui.

Namun masih ada yang menimbulkan penolakan di hatinya. Seakan-akan—

Sepasang lazuardi membesar tatkala seseorang berseragam militer yang sama datang tiba-tiba. Pasukan yang berjaga segera memberi hormat pada lelaki itu. Rambut putih terlindung di bawah topi, beberapa lencana menghiasi seragamnya, kulit pucat, dan postur itu yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan.

"Gilbert," ia berbisik pelan, merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dan lukanya di dadanya berdenyut lebih sakit.

Ia tak tahu apa karena sang kakak mendengar panggilannya atau hanya sekadar kebetulan, tetapi sepasang rubi itu mendadak bertemu dengan lazuardi. Kedua pasang membesar seketika. Namun hanya sekilas kontak mata mereka bertahan, karena sang kakak segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ia masih membeku di tempatnya, berharap sesuatu yang lain akan terjadi—dan sesuatu itu adalah sebuah kemustahilan, karena sosok sang kakak segera berjalan menjauh, berpura-pura kalau mereka tak bertemu mata sesaat sebelumnya. Tetapi ada alasan lain yang membuat kakinya terpancang; sorot mata yang berasal dari mata rubi itu, walaupun untuk sekilas, mengingatkannya pada satu kalimat yang pernah ia baca di koran tempo hari.

"_Niemand hat die Absicht, eine __**Mauer **__zu errichten!" _(_7_)

Namun tetap saja rasanya seakan-akan Gilbert berusaha menjauh dari dirinya. Dan hal itu membuat hatinya retak walaupun sedikit.

. . .

Memang ia harus fokus untuk bekerja, memungut satu per satu kesalahan di masa perang, membayar, membangun kembali negara yang pernah jatuh ini—tetapi tetap saja masa lalu, penyesalan, segala kesedihan, rutin menghantuinya di malam-malam kala matanya tak bisa terpejam dalam mimpi—jika bisa disebut demikian—yang terlalu jelas. Dan bayangan yang paling familier adalah punggung sang kakak yang menjauh, seiring pandangan matanya yang mengabur dalam lingkupan air mata.

Imaji itu adalah satu yang terus menerus datang, bahkan sejak sebelum ia mulai memiliki namanya sendiri—saat ia hanya **Ludwig**, _kleiner _(_8_), dan bukan **Germany**. Entah berapa kali Gilbert selalu pergi meninggalkannya seperti itu untuk berperang, lalu pulang setelah beberapa lama dengan badan penuh luka dan sesekali patah tulang.

Realitas itu adalah hal yang paling tak ia sukai di masa kanak-kanaknya. Semua orang tampaknya tahu betapa keras ia selalu mencegah Gilbert kala hendak berangkat ke medan perang, betapa seringnya berusaha menyembunyikan pedang, pisau, sepatu, atau topi hanya agar sang kakak mengurungkan niat untuk pergi, bagaimana ia berusaha keras belajar menjadi personifikasi seperti sang kakak—

Semua hanya karena ia tak ingin Gilbert berperang lagi, tak ingin sang kakak mati.

Jika ia mengingat masa-masa itu, rasanya ia ingin tertawa oleh teringat kepolosannya sendiri dan menangis di saat yang sama karena sekarang ketakutan masa kecil—yang masih terus menggantungi masa dewasanya—terwujud;

Diraihnya objek kecil yang tergantung di lehernya. _Iron Cross _tua pemberian sang kakak yang warnanya mulai luntur. Seperti juga kebanggaan yang mulai dihapus pudar dalam pribadinya oleh penyesalan.

—ia ditinggal **sendiri**an. Tak ada lagi Gilbert di sisinya.

. . .

Detik demi detik waktu baginya terlewat seperti rangkaian film yang diputar terlalu cepat. Semua hal yang ia lakukan dengan segera menjadi kemonotonan dalam semesta bernama hidupnya. Namun kemonotonan itu jugalah yang membuat _Bundesrepublik Deutschland_ (_9_)mampu berkembang, merangkak ke dalam kelompok elit enam negara (_10_), membuat Alfred F. Jones—"Semua berkat _hero_ ini!"—tertawa lebar sambil menepuk pundaknya dengan sikap yang terlalu ramah, seakan mereka bukan musuh di perang berskala global tiga dekade silam.

Bukannya ia membenci mereka, ia hanya tak suka bagaimana seenaknya mereka mencampuri urusan negaranya dan bagaimana ia tak punya kekuatan untuk menolak apa yang mereka kehendaki.

Radio yang terletak di sudut garasinya memutar kembali pidato _Herr _Kennedy beberapa tahun silam. Telinganya mendengarkan suara radio sementara tangannya tak lekang bekerja, tenggelam dalam keruwetan susunan metal mesin _Volkswagen Beetle _(_11_) berwarna hitam miliknya yang mendadak mogok pagi hari itu. Bau minyak dan metal mengambang ke dalam rongga hidungnya.

Ah, jika Gilbert ada di sini mungkin ia akan senang dengan mobil ini. Karena bau metal ini membuatnya bernostalgia pada senjata-senjata yang dipoles mengkilap, kecapan saat-saat terakhir sebelum mereka tenggelam dalam euforia medan pertempuran.

"_Ich bin __**ein **__Berliner!_" (_12_)

Tangannya berhenti bekerja. Suara yang sedikit gemerisik terus melayang dari kotak elektriknya. Mulutnya merengut sedikit seiring dengan dahi yang mengerut. Logat aneh orang Amerika membuat pengucapan begitu berbeda dengan yang biasa ia dengar. Sekalipun bukan pertama kali ini ia mendengar pidato itu—dan sekalipun ia tahu di balik semua itu adalah Alfred yang ingin membuktikan _hero_ismenya—tetapi ada sesuatu yang besar dalam satu kalimat itu yang bisa membuat harap berkembang di hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Napasnya terhela panjang. Semua bisa merasakan tensi yang terus menerus naik antara Alfred dan Ivan. Bahkan beberapa terjebak di antara persaingan aneh dua raksasa itu. Sebuah _ante bellum_—hanya tinggal menunggu detik waktu hingga salah satu dari kedua _superpower _itu meletus dan menyerang yang lain, menggaungkan perang berskala global yang ketiga (_13_). Dengan dengusan terluncur pelan dari mulutnya, ia kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam rumitnya mesin _Beetle _di bawah kap dari lempengan metal.

Ya, semua _terjebak_ dalam persaingan kedua raksasa itu. Termasuk dirinya dan Gilbert.

. . .

Jika sebelumnya ia sudah mengutuk pagar kawat itu, maka itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan _Grenzmauer 75_ (_14_) yang kini berdiri tanpa rasa malu menegaskan batas perbedaan ideologis dan wilayah. Eksistensi buruk itu membubuhkan lebih banyak rasa sakit pada bekas luka sisa perjanjian Potsdam yang tak kunjung menghilang. Abu-abu yang lusuh dan dipenuhi coretan kotor menghalangi pandangan ke daerah timur, menutup dan mengekang semua yang berada di baliknya.

Namun masih ada saja yang keras kepala.

Bahkan sebutan _Antifaschistischer Schutzwall_ (_15_) yang diberikan otoritas _Ostzone_ pada dinding itu tak menghentikan arus orang-orang yang berusaha menyeberang ke barat, tergiur oleh _Wirtschaftswunder _(_16_); hasil dari kemonotonan semestanya. Tetapi sebutan itu pulalah yang membuat dirinya selalu meringis, seakan garam yang diusapkan pada luka—mengingatkannya pada konflik saat ia terbutakan oleh ideologi Führernya yang orang Austria itu (_17_).

Apa arti dari dinding itu? Apa yang dilakukan Gilbert? Dan _mengapa_—

Ia tak pernah sekalipun mendengar kabar tentang kakaknya. Tidak dengan penghalang yang sedemikian ketatnya. Pun ia tak bisa membawa dirinya sendiri untuk mengajukan izin berkunjung ke _der Osten_ dan melihat keadaan di balik _Wall of Shame _yang membagi Berlin.

Ia takut ketika ia bertemu dengan sang kakak ia harus menghadapi realitas—kenyataan jika Gilbert mem**benci**nya.

—_mengapa_ Gilbert sekarang begitu jauh dari dirinya?

Yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah semakin mengutuk eksistensi kelabu konkret itu—_Iron Curtain_; sebutan yang diberikan Arthur dalam romantika melankolisnya belaka—yang telah memisahkan orang-orangnya dari saudara-saudara sedarah mereka, memisahkan pula dirinya dengan sang kakak.

. . .

Ia tidak bisa mengingat sejak kapan, namun sepanjang waktu masa kecil yang ia habiskan dengan sang personifikasi Prussia ia selalu berusaha menarik perhatian dari sang kakak.

Haus atensi; sesuatu yang normal untuk seorang anak kecil. Karena itu setiap waktu ia selalu belajar politik, berlatih menggunakan pedang dan senapan, mempelajari berbagai strategi perang, menuruti semua yang dikatakan Gilbert. Satu kalimat pujian yang didengarnya dari sang kakak—"Kerja hebat, _Westen_! Begitulah seharusnya adik Prussia yang _awesome_!"—membuatnya bahagia di luar logika dan selalu ingin ia dengar setiap waktu.

Entah bagaimana keinginan untuk mengesankan sang kakak tak pernah lekang dari dalam dirinya. Kalau di awal hidupnya keinginan itu untuk mendapat pujian, lama kelamaan tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda—sesuatu yang liar... dan tidak diinginkan.

Alasan atas perburuan atensi sang kakak bergeser drastis ketika ia mulai menatap Gilbert dalam tingkatan yang sama. Ia mulai melihat dan menyadari keelokan yang tak pernah disadari oleh sang kakak sendiri; bagaimana tubuh ramping namun berotot itu bergerak penuh elegansi dan lincah di saat yang sama, bagaimana rambut seputih salju itu mengundang tangannya untuk menyentuh saat angin menyapu lembut surai-surainya, bagaimana mata merah itu menatap ke dalam matanya sendiri dengan begitu dalam dan penuh kebanggaan, bagaimana kulit pucat itu dipeluk cahaya matahari senja,—

—dan bagaimana ia ingin Gilbert **selalu** berada di sisinya.

Memikirkannya saja selalu membuat hatinya membuncah oleh emosi. Namun tak pernah ia mampu mengutarakan perasaan ini pada sang kakak. Pun ia takut menyebut nama perasaan ini—yang lama ia biarkan dengan harapan untuk lenyap suatu ketika, namun justru kebalikannya yang terjadi; meruap liar dalam dirinya, dirabuk kerinduan dan haus akan atensi.

Tidak. Ia masih bisa menahan dirinya. Ia tidak mau Gilbert membencinya, maka ia tidak akan meminta lebih dari yang seharusnya ia terima—karena mereka adalah kakak beradik.

Tidak kurang dan tidak akan **lebih** dari itu.

. . .

_Waktu berputar, masa berganti, dunia berubah, dan kita semua tersesat di dalamnya._

.

"—satu tanda yang bisa ditunjukkan oleh Soviet, yang tak salah lagi akan menjadi perkembangan dramatis untuk kebebasan dan kedamaian—"

Hari yang cerah di bulan Juni dengan bau matahari memenuhi atmosfer. Alfred dan juga kanselir menyeretnya untuk datang ke pidato presiden Amerika Serikat hari itu. Dan punya kuasa apa dirinya untuk menolak permintaan personifikasi Amerika Serikat itu?

Ia ikut mendengarkan, berbaur dengan orang-orang lain yang datang untuk menyaksikan. Alfred mengacungkan ibu jari dan memberinya senyuman lebar. Namun sepasang lazuardi terlempar jauh melebihi sosok _Herr _Reagan ke seberang dinding, di mana terlihat sebagian atas dari gerbang Brandenburg yang tidak tertutup oleh Tirai Besi.

"—Sekretaris Jenderal Gorbachev, jika Saudara mencari kedamaian, jika Saudara mencari kemakmuran untukPersatuan Soviet dan utara Eropa, jika Saudara mencari kebebasan, datanglah kemari ke gerbang ini—"

Getar gelombang suara jenuh di udara Berlin saat gema pidato itu meraih seluruh sudut Berlin. Tanpa sadar sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan gejolak perasaan dan harapan yang berkembang dalam dirinya.

Aneh. Untuk sesaat ia bisa melihat arti dari kata-kata dan keinginan Alfred untuk menjadi _hero_.

"—Tuan Gorbachev, buka gerbang ini—"

Gemuruh sorak-sorai ricuh mewarnai, berteriak hampir menenggelamkan pidato _Herr _Reagan. Ia ikut tenggelam di dalam keriuhan. Tangannya ikut bertepuk tangan, bersama dengan ratusan pasang yang lain.

"—_Mr. Gorbachev, tear down this wall!_" (_18_)

. . .

Ia mengambil napas dan mengangkat tangannya. Pintu kayu gelap di depannya terbuka sebelum ia sempat mengetuk. Senyumnya mengembang seketika membalas senyum yang ditawarkan oleh sang pemilik rumah.

"Ludwig!" seru Elizaveta.

Sesaat kemudian ia menemukan dirinya dalam dekapan wanita berambut cokelat itu—yang di masa mudanya lebih _menyeramkan_ dari Gilbert di medan perang. Dahinya mengernyit saat menyadari tubuh sang gadis jauh lebih kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Apa Gilbert juga seperti ini?

"Elizaveta, aku ingin bertanya," ujarnya setelah melepaskan diri.

"Aku tahu. Tentang Gilbert, 'kan?" balas sang gadis Hungaria.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, Ludwig," ucap Elizaveta pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala penuh penyesalan. "Aku juga sudah lama tak mendengar darinya."

"Oh..."

"Tapi jangan khawatir!" Elizaveta menepuk kedua pundaknya. Senyum meyakinkan terlukis di wajah gadis itu. "Aku yakin Gilbert tak apa-apa. Apalagi dengan semua perubahan yang terjadi di Soviet, mungkin saja sebentar lagi kalian bisa bertemu." (_19_)

Mempercayai ucapan sang gadis terasa begitu mudah untuknya. Apalagi hal itulah yang telah lama ia inginkan.

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu."

. . .

Perasaan yang berlari dalam dirinya mengundang nostalgia.

Ia merasa tidak tenang sepanjang hari. Ritme jantungnya yang tinggi tak sekalipun berkurang—mengundang paranoia kalau organ itu akan meledak. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dengan semua keresahan yang jenuh memenuhi udara Berlin dan _Ostzone_ karena demonstrasi yang pecah di mana-mana—"_Wir wollen raus_!" (_20_) bergema di semua tempat, "_Wir bleiben hier_!"—ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari tenggelam ke kericuhan mereka.

Hari itu ia pulang lebih cepat dari kerjanya, langsung masuk ke _autobahn_ pertama menuju Berlin. Sesuatu membisikkan padanya waktu tengah berada di persimpangan pergantian masa. Perasaan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan kala revolusi 1918 berakhir (_21_).

Akan ada sesuatu yang segera terjadi. Ia berpikir apa Gilbert juga merasakan perasaan yang sama—dan apa yang dilakukan sang kakak itu sekarang, huh?

Hal pertama yang ia sadari saat turun dari _autobahn_ adalah _West Berlin_ dipenuhi kegelisahan; sepertinya ikut tertularkaos _Ossis_ (_22_) dari sisi lain dinding. Ia sendiri semakin tidak tenang, tidak sabar menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Senja hampir dilingkupi malam saat ia sampai di perbatasan. Banyak orang yang berkumpul di sekitar dinding itu, radiasi perasaan tidak tenang intens melayang dari mereka. Ia menemukan dirinya bergabung dengan kerumunan itu, mencuri dengar informasi yang mungkin belum ia ketahui.

Malam turun tanpa terasa. Sebaliknya kegelisahan _Berliner_ tak kunjung memudar, malah semakin pekat ia rasakan. Ia bisa mendengar suara banyak orang dari sisi dinding yang lain. Apa Gilbert juga bersama mereka—

Biasanya suara tembakan akan terdengar, bergema melumpuhkan siapapun yang menantang penjaga perbatasan. Tapi malam itu tidak satupun letusan senjata api bergema menggetarkan langit Berlin.

Semua napas seakan tertahan, menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Lalu sorakan keras menyerbu udara dari sisi yang lain—dengan penjaga tak lagi menembaki mereka, tak ada yang mencegah untuk pergi. Semua orang berhamburan untuk naik ke atas dinding dan menyeberang ke sisi barat. Ia sendiri ikut larut dalam euforia _Berliner_; naik ke atas dinding dan membantu _Ossis _menyeberang ke sisi lain, mengucapkan selamat datang ke _West Berlin _kepada siapapun yang tangannya ia tangkap. Hingga satu tangan pucat meraih tangannya sendiri—

Tawa riuh, jerit kebahagiaan, saudara bertemu kembali setelah empat dekade, keluarga yang retak terajut untuk kedua kali, _Wessis_ menyambut orang-orang setumpah darah mereka dengan perayaan sepanjang malam, ingin menjeritkan sekeras-kerasnya bahwa mereka bebas dari belenggu yang telah mengikat selama empat dekade terakhir. Namun semua itu seakan menguap pergi dari sekitarnya, saat sepasang mata rubi bertemu dengan lazuardi.

"Hei, _Westen_. Kau kelihatan seh—oop!"

Ia tak membiarkan kalimat itu selesai. Ditariknya sosok itu yang tak pernah lekang keelokannya ke dada. Pelukan erat membuncahkan emosi hingga dadanya terasa hampir meledak oleh euforis perasaan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan orang-orangnya. Ia merasakan Gilbert melingkarkan tangan ke sisi badannya juga. Senyum bergetar terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia tak peduli jika nantinya Gilbert akan menggodanya, menyebutnya cengeng atau apa saja. Karena sudah lama ia ingin mendekap sosok ini lagi.

"_Bruder _(_23_)," ia berbisik pelan.

Gilbert tertawa kecil. "Aku juga merindukanmu, _kleiner_."

_Kleiner_—nama yang dipenuhi rindu tak terperi, sebutan untuknya yang terakhir ia dengar dari mulut sang kakak di awal eksistensi _Norddeutscher Bund _(_24_). Dan bahkan ia tak peduli jika Gilbert bermaksud mengejeknya dengan sebutan itu, karena semua euforia ini—

Sekalipun dingin November jenuh berbisik di udara, hangat terasa menyelimuti malam itu. Kala terlewat dengan dirinya menyaksikan sang kakak bercengkerama dengan beberapa _Wessis_, mengumbar ceritanya selama empat dekade bersama Soviet sambil menenggak bir—"Hei, biarkan aku minum bir! Di sana hanya ada vodka, vodka, dan vodka! Baginda Prussia ini muak dengan vodka!"

Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah fakta bahwa ia bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri dari melakukan hal yang nanti hanya akan mengundang penyesalan—walaupun saat pertama kali melihat sosok sang kakak setelah terpisah bertahun-tahun yang ia inginkan hanyalah mencoba rasa bibir pucat Gilbert.

. . .

Takdir adalah sesuatu yang kejam dan dunia adalah tempat yang keras.

Hari-hari yang ia harapkan bertambah baik setelah jatuhnya dinding hanya tinggal harapan kosong. Karena justru sebaliknya yang terjadi—sementara ia berusaha keras bekerja membantu sisi Jerman yang lama terpisah untuk menyamai langkah sisi barat, tubuh Gilbert hanya bertambah semakin kurus. Ia tak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari kekhawatiran.

Tak cukupkah apa yang telah ia lakukan—hingga kini saat Gilbert sudah kembali ke sisinya, penyesaannya tak kunjung musnah.

Hampir setahun terlewat setelah malam itu (_25_). Sang kakak jarang meninggalkan kamarnya, apalagi bangkit dari ranjang dan membuka mata. Ia berada di ambang frustasi—apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengapa Gilbert tak kunjung pulih? Mengapa justru ia bertambah lemah?

Pagi menari, menyusup lewat jendela kecil di dekat langit-langit kamar Gilbert yang berada di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya. Ia duduk di samping ranjang sang kakak, dengan sepiring bubur siap di meja jika mata merah itu terbuka dan mulut sang kakak bisa menerima makanan.

Harapannya terwujud saat kelopak mata itu perlahan—terlalu pelan—terangkat, mengungkapkan mata semerah darah yang tak pernah berhenti memesona dirinya. Senyum otomatis terkembang di bibirnya—

"_Westen_," ujar Gilbert dengan suaranya yang parau. "Waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi."

—namun jatuh seketika. Sepasang matanya membesar.

_Tidak. Tidak. TIDAK MUNGKIN!_

"_Nein_," ia berkata pelan. "Apa yang kau katakan, _Bruder_? Ayolah, kau akan kembali pulih. Ini makanlah agar kau punya tenaga."

Gilbert hanya tersenyum. Sebuah senyum perih yang menurutnya tak cocok berada di wajah elok itu. Kepala tergeleng.

"Sudahlah, _Westen_. Prussia yang _awesome_ sudah tak ada lagi. Maaf, aku tak bisa jadi kakak yang baik selama ini." Tawa kecil terluncur, begitu pedih dan hanya membuat retak hatinya.

"Bicara apa kau ini, _Bruder_! Kau kakak terbaik yang kumiliki."

Gelengan kepala lagi. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang _Bruder_-mu, _Westen_. Aku ini sinting. Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang kupikirkan tentang dirimu."

Ia termangu, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan tak benar-benar mengerti apa yang dikatakan Gilbert. Atmosfer di ruangan itu terasa aneh; hangatnya pagi yang berdansa dengan ketegangan yang hendak mencekik leher.

"Aku punya satu permintaan, _Westen_. Satu hal yang kuinginkan sejak lama, namun aku selalu takut melakukannya."

Ia menelan ludahnya. "Apa itu?"

"Mendekatlah, Ludwig."

Ia menurut. Sepasang tangan kerontang meraih wajahnya, perlahan menutup jarak hingga ia merasakan sepasang bibir lembut namun sedikit kering menutupi bibirnya sendiri. Jantungnya serasa berhenti. Namun belum sempat ia membalas ciuman itu sudah berakhir.

"Kau mungkin akan membenciku setelah ini, _Wes_—"

"Bodoh!" potongnya. "Kau kakak paling bodoh dan egois!"

Ia tak membuang waktu. Disambarnya _Iron Cross_ di leher sang kakak hingga wajah elok itu kembali tepat berada di depannya. Sejuta kata tertukar lewat kontak intens dua pasang mata yang kontras warnanya.

Sekali lagi kedua pasang bibir bertemu. Tangannya erat melingkari tubuh Gilbert. Semua emosi yang ia pendam jauh, semua yang terkubur selama berabad-abad tumpah meruap ke permukaan, tersalurkan dalam kontak fisik yang lama didamba. Tak lagi ada kesemuan, tak lagi ada yang menahannya.

Perlahan-lahan hangat yang ia rasakan dari sang kakak menguap pergi, digantikan dengan dingin. Ia menarik dirinya kembali. Sensasi basah dan hangat datang menghantui matanya. Tubuh Gilbert yang kurus terkulai lemah di dekapan. Detak jantung di balik kerangkeng iga telah lenyap.

"Dasar bodoh..."

Malam itu untuk pertama kali air mata turun bebas dari sepasang lazuardi.

.

—_for death bestow courage upon us_

.

[_**das ende**_]

. . .

_**footnotes**_(yang-diduga-bisa-bikin-mabok) o/

_Iron Curtain_ adalah sebutan yang diberikan pada dinding yang membelah Eropa, memisahkan _Eastern_ _bloc _milik Soviet dengan blok Barat Eropa. _Berlin Wall _juga termasuk ke dalam _Iron Curtain _ini dan merupakan perlambang utamanya.

1—_Deutsche Demokratische Republik _(DDR)/_German Democratic Republic _(GDR), nama resmi _East Germany_. Sebutan lain yang lebih informal adalah _Ostzone_ atau _der Osten_.

2—_Potsdam Conference_, yang menghasilkan perjanjian Potsdam. Berisi pembagian Jerman di antara negara-negara Sekutu.

3—_Königreich Preu__β__en_; 1772-1918. Masa PD I hingga disolusinya di tahun 1947, status Prussia adalah _free state._

4—_Berlin Blockade_ oleh Soviet tahun 1948-1949, di mana akses jalur kendaraan darat dan air Berlin Timur ditutup sepenuhnya dari pihak luar. Direspon dengan _Berlin Airlift _untuk menyuplai kebutuhan warga Berlin Timur oleh AS dan Inggris. Salah satu pesawat yang digunakan adalah _Douglas C-54 Skymaster_, disebut juga _Spirit of Freedom_.

5—_Operation Little Vittles_; "operasi" pilot _Berlin Airlift_ membawakan permen dan cokelat ke anak-anak Jerman yang berada di balik blokade.

6—Generasi pertama (1961) dari _Berlin Wall_ adalah pagar kawat, lalu generasi keduanya (1962-1965) adalah _improvement_ dari pagar kawat itu. _Death Strip_—derah dekat pagar yang tertutup pasir; bertujuan agar jejak langkah pelanggar mudah dideteksi.

7_—Niemand hat die Absicht, eine Mauer zu errichten!_; "Tidak ada yang berkehendak mendirikan dinding!", dari Walter Ulbricht, Sekretaris pertama dari _Socialist Unity Party _juga Dewan Negara GDR.

8—_kleiner_: kecil, _little one_

9—_Bundesrepublik Deutschland_/_Federal Republic of Germany _(FDR); nama resmi _West Germany._

10—G6. Salah satu pendirinya adalah _West Germany_.

11—_Volkswagen Beetle_, yep mobil itu, adalah salah satu simbol kesuksesan ekonomi Jerman Barat.

12—_ Ich bin ein Berliner!_; "_I am a Berliner._"—dari pidato John F. Kennedy berjudul sama, 26 Juni 1963.

13—tentu saja Perang Dingin antara Amerika Serikat dan Soviet.

14—_Grenzmauer 75_; _Border wall 75_. Generasi keempat _Berlin Wall_ yang telah disempurnakan... dengan _awesome_-nya (lele ini kehilangan kata untuk mendeskripsikannya orz).

15—_Antifaschistischer Schutzwall_ (_Anti-fascist protection rampant_) adalah nama resmi _Berlin Wall_ yang diberikan oleh otoritas GDR. Sementara _Wall of Shame_ adalah sebutan dari walikota Berlin Barat.

16—_Wirtschaftswunder_; Keajaiban Ekonomi, mengacu pada perkembangan pesat ekonomi Jerman Barat. Dipengaruhi juga oleh bantuan dari Amerika Serikat dengan _Marshall Plan_-nya.

17—Adolf Hitler adalah orang Austria o/

18—Pidato Ronald Reagan saat peringatan ulang tahun Berlin yang ke-750 di depan gerbang Brandenburg.

19—Mengacu pada pergeseran politik di Soviet setelah naiknya Mikhail Gorbachev, dengan _perestroika_-nya. Hal ini juga yang mengakibatkan keruntuhan _Iron Curtain_. Hungary membuka perbatasannya dengan Austria bulan Agustus 1989, menyebabkan banyak warga Jerman Timur yang kabur melalui jalur ini.

20—_Wir wollen raus_!; "Kami ingin keluar!". Teriakan demonstran Jerman Timur yang menuntut dibukanya batas antara Jerman Barat dan Jerman Timur. Lalu _Wir bleiben hier_!; "Kami akan tinggal di sini!" teriakan mereka selanjutnya. Aksi ini menyebabkan terjadinya _Peaceful Revolution_ tahun 1989.

21—_Germany Revolution _1918 dipelopori partai komunis, menyebabkan kejatuhan monarki _German Empire_ dan pembentukan _Weimar Republic_ yang bersistem presiden di tahun 1919.

22—_Ossis_; sebutan untuk orang Jerman Timur. _Wessis_; sebutan untuk orang Jerman Barat. _Berliner_; yeah, saya yakin dirimu sudah tahu yang satu itu.

23—_Bruder_; kakak.

24—_Norddeutscher Bund_; _North German Confederation_. Cikal bakal _German Empire_.

25—_Berlin Wall_ jatuh pada November 1989. Namun Jerman baru menyatu kembali hampir setahun setelahnya; Oktober 1990.

. . .

Ada yang tahu mengapa kok fic lele ini hobi sekali penuh footnotes orz #fail. Dan ini untuk _Accent of Rain_ yang rekues Germancest plus Iron Curtain o/. Sekalipun Germancest itu salah satu OTP lele ini, entah mengapa saya selalu kesulitan nulis _this certain shipping_—mereka terlalu... aargh! #diakenapa. Ditambah saya yang payah dengan genre romance, maka pasti hasilnya jadi... terlalu aneh orz.

Tapi tetep, _hope you enjoy, fair maiden_ :)

Dan saya ingatkan lagi buat yang ingat pernah rekues fic ke saya untuk sering-sering mengingatkan lele abnormal ini ;w;/

Review, _bitte_?

-lele


End file.
